The present invention relates to an air temperature sensor arrangement for a vehicle and a method of measuring air temperature proximate a vehicle.
Vehicles often include external air temperature measurement devices that provide useful information to an operator of the vehicle. An aircraft is an example of a vehicle that employs such devices, based on the benefits of accurate exterior air temperature knowledge. The temperature measurement devices directly provide the air temperature and additional data may be obtained inferentially from that information, such as a true airspeed of the aircraft.
Unfortunately, uncertainty of temperature readings is often observed due to a number of sources, including various flight conditions. One major error source arises from uncertainty in non-adiabatic heating of the measured air when performing deicing, referred to as deicing heating error (DHE). DHE can increase when icing of the sensor occurs, since traditional sensors regularly ice in extreme environmental conditions.